youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamimash
Aaron Ash (born: ), better known online as Yamimash, or Yammy, is an English Gamer who plays tons of horror games. He started uploading videos in 2009 when he produced GOW3 videos. He didn't do commentaries on them at first, but after a while, he gave it a try. His first subscribers were there only for GOW and COD, but in 2012, he gave other games an opportunity. Yamimash then played Slender and other scary games, where he hit massive popularity. However, he does not just play games based on horror or puzzles. Pokémon and Minecraft are also on his list. Yamimash provides commentary and facecam on almost all of his videos. Since May, 2013, he lives in his own place. Yamimash also owns a car, which is a blue 2001 Peugeot 206. The Scary Games Slender Yami has uploaded Slender multiple times and records his reactions and commentary. He has attempted all slender games currently and has won Sanatorium, Hospice, Mod, Woods, Mansion, Prison, 7th Street and he was considered to have won Elementary because he collected 9 teddy bears and died. Yami has yet to complete Slender and all the other Slenderman's Shadow games (i.e. Claustrophobia, Elementary, Carnival, and Haunt the Real Slender. In Slender Prison, you will see Yamimash raging, glitching twice through the map. His mother played also slender the 8 pages. The best moment of Yamimash's Slender videos is when Shane (aaroInTheKnee) dressed up like Slenderman scared Yami to death, This could be found on his Slender: The Eight Pages attempt 4. Horror Games Yami has played a large number of horror games. He has played MAZE (and chickened out) and he has played Hotel 626 which is arguably the scariest game of all time! These are only some of the many horror games he has played: # White Noise, # Labyrinth # The 4th Wall # The Corridor # White Day # The House 2 # Nightmare house 2 # Exmortis 2 # Penumbra: Black Plague # The House 1 # Which # The Halloween # Paranormal # Grey # Candles # Hylophobia # The Rake: Back to asylum # Bunny Man: Lost Souls # Erie # Dream of the Blood Moon # The Rake: Hostel # The Briefcase # Pesadelo # Grey # Hotel 666 # Jeff The Killer # Lumber Island # Among The Sleep # Baby Blues # Maere (when lights die) # Slender Games # Pizza Delivery # Five Nights At Freddy's # Five Nights at Freddy's 2 # Five Nights at Freddy's 3 # One night at flumpty's # One night at flumpty's 2 # Yamimash the game # Six night's at Pinkies Amnesia: The Dark Descent He also plays Amnesia. He already played several custom stories his friend Drew( A.K.A Likebutter )he played "The Dark Descent". Drew helped Yami with the puzzles so it wouldn't take too long to make a walktrough. The names of the custom stories are: "It's Hurting My Eyes", "It's Hurting My Eyes Chapter 2", A Late Night Drink, Olafs Demise, Baldo's Discovery, The attic, the cruel ways of Dr. Richard jones, Lost the lights, Followed By Death Chapter 1/2, The Machine, Amnesia Hill, Unsterblich, White Night, Poisonous, Gary dark secrets, Silent hallways, Nintendo Castle horror, Black Death, Emma's Story, Dead spirits, the agony of Insanity, Disponentia, Curse of Brewer Manor, Abduction, Castle Dorian, Through the Portal, Dark room, feast of the damned, Weird Dreams, Haunted Hallways, My ladys insanity, Gary snowy secrets, Parasomnia, Nepsis, and Sudden fear. In some of them, he didn't play alone; Markiplier and Morfar joined Fear in a story. Platform games Super Meat Boy 'Until I Go Crazy' that was the name of the series. Yami isn't the best in platform games, that will become clear if you watch this series. However, he lasted at least 16 episodes before he went for a ragequit. Happy Wheels After that his fans keep asking for Happy Wheels. He has played some of the custom maps about himself. Co-op with TheOfficialEdge One of the best friends of Yami is edge. Edge is the second one that makes a lot of video's with Yami. This won't be much scary videos but puzzles, Platform or Call of Duty. Bloody Trapland This is probably the game that causes Yami and Edge to rage the most. This series contains 20 videos of raging and laughing (the laughing part is for the subscribers). But what's very clear, is that Edge is better than Yami. That makes Yami rage even more. The first nine episodes they play together as a team. Trying to survive each map. But what its looks like at the 9th episode its almost impossible. Slendytubbies In a special horror Collab. "Edge Vs. Yami" They couldn't resist this game. Yami needed to collect the "custards" ("pages" in this game). While Edge had the roll as murderer (Tinky Winky). Edge trolled Yamimash by saying that there was something behind the tree. Yamimash also teamed up with horror gamer Markiplier for a collaboration of "Slendytubbies." Terraria This is the shortest series there was. They did 2 episodes and then quit it. They didn't find the objective. Yami promised he will upload another episode in the next 2 Years. Co-op with AaroInTheKnee Yami's old roommate is Shane (AaroInTheKnee). They are best friends and have played mutiple games together which turns into hilarious moments, watching both of them doing well together or turning into each other. Minecraft Solo Minecraft Minecraft is also on his list. At first he played Minecraft on his own, however he found it boring. He died a lot; he had to restart all the time because of this. YOGBOX So he decided to play YOGBOX. After a while he quit playing it. Legend of Zelda mod The Legend of Zelda mod was not a success either. In some of the videos he must do a jump challenge. He often timelapsed it because he fell several times. His own server After that he had a server. It was very popular; it didn't last for long. Here he met his currently friend Edge. TheofficialEdge joined him in other games multiple different times afterwards. Present minecraft From this point on he has had a long Minecraft series. A dual survival with AaroInTheKnee. The series has more than 50 videos. It ended with them losing their world. Now they troll each other in creative mode. Markiplier joined them as the third player. Yami also appeared on several episode of Markiplier's drunk Minecraft which he uses he's Ash Ketchum skin and role played as Hershel from the "Walking Dead" series though he becomes Pirate Hershel in the middle of the first episode he's in when Mark heard him grunt like a pirate. The last episode they've done is a Minecraft version of the "Hunger Games". Controversy In early 2016, YouTuber known as Keemstar released a video talking about a controversy involving Yamimash and a 14-year-old girl. Apparently, Yami was flirting with the girl and they had exchanged some pictures. Later Yami and his (now ex) girlfriend released a video on YouTube called “My side explained” said the girl twisted the situation into something it wasn't. Even after evidence was provided proving his innocence, Yami's channel continued in a downward spiral. This led to him uploading another video in February 2017 titled “My channel is dead”. And in early October 2017, he stopped posting videos altogether. As of early 2018, he has started posting videos but at a slower rate and presently he made a collaboration playthrough after several solo plays. Milestones Subscriber milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *100,000 subscribers: January 12, 2013 *200,000 subscribers: April 28, 2013 *300.000 subscribers: July 24, 2013 *400,000 subscribers: October 28, 2013 *500,000 subscribers: February 4, 2014 *600,000 subscribers: May 23, 2014 *700,000 subscribers: August 20, 2014 *800,000 subscribers: November 14, 2014 *900,000 subscribers: January 30, 2015 *1,000,000 subscribers: March 14, 2015 *1,100,000 subscribers: April 18, 2015 *1,200,000 subscribers: July 11, 2015 *1,300,000 subscribers: November 8, 2015 Viewer milestones *50,000,000 views: July 1, 2013 *100,000,000 views: April 8, 2014 *150,000,000 views: November 25, 2014 *200,000,000 views: April 2, 2015 *250,000,000 views: August 26, 2015 *300,000,000 views: February 8, 2017 Quotes * "Come to the Mash" * "I'm Yamimash" * "Hey what's happening everyone, this is Yamimash" (Intro) * "Thank God!" * "Oh Fudgecakes!" * "Da-da-ta-da-da-ta- BUM!" * "This is Yamimash! * "Myeh..." * "What the fuck?!" * "Oh Gwad" Trivia *Yamimash has a brother. *His dad is called Martin. *Yamimash has multiple fake accounts stalking and hating on him on almost all his recent videos. These accounts usually go by the name "Mel Gibson" or "Gel Mibson". This page was created on December 2, 2012 by Son of a bro. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers